Fatal Bite
by the80srule
Summary: Caroline/Tyler one-shot. How I think that scene in "The Descent" SHOULD have gone. Rated M for being nothing but a gigantic slice of lemon chiffon cake with a side of lemonade...


_Takes place during that scene outside Caroline's house in "The Descent"...how the deep, dark recesses of my utterly dirty mind believe it SHOULD have ended. I also never read the books and am kinda behind on Season 1 and all...but hey who cares, continuity ain't why you opened this. :P Heh I also kept thinking of that scene from that episode when I heard that Black Label Society song "Lead Me To Your Door"...feel free to play it :)_

_VD and all characters property of LJ Smith._

_(PS- Someday I will finish that epic Twilight porn :) Work and school have really slaughtered me for a long time, leaving me sapped of much free time or creativity, but fear not...for I've had some conquests that served to be some good inspiration ;) And almost done with school, woohoo!_

_But til probably the spring/summer, one-shots for now!)_

* * *

"So forgive me for overstepping my boundaries since I actually give a shit!" Caroline turned on her heel and was about to walk back into her house. With that, Tyler grabbed her hand and almost sent her flying backwards, into his arms, then his lips were on hers.

The kiss almost knocked her off her feet. _Holy crap I wasn't expecting that yet I kinda was_, she thought to herself as he practically tongue-raped her.

His touch was nothing like Matt's or that of any other boy she'd been with. Most of them were just plain trying too hard, trying to be all loving and tender even if they were only after just one thing, probably led to believe that that was what all girls liked.

Tyler on the other hand was rough and powerful, his hands felt like they were setting her on fire. Maybe it was the werewolf in him, the fact that she could match his strength, maybe it was the searing attraction that they both refused to admit was building up between them lately. Whatever it was, this was the most intense thing she had ever felt.

But Caroline broke away. "No, I can't do this. This isn't right." Tyler sighed and kept his eyes to the ground. "I still kinda have this thing with Matt..." _Not to mention that werewolf bites can kill vampires._

"Considering how you just responded, I wouldn't think so," he said sharply.

Affronted, she retorted, "You just grabbed and kissed me! How the hell else was I supposed to respond?"

"But does Matt know what you are? What's in your nature?"

She shyly looked away. "No."

"You think he's onto you by now?"

"I think he suspects there's something different about me."

His voice softened considerably. "You can't hide it from him forever. Or explain it, expecting him to understand."

"Which is why I wanted to be there for your first phasing. I wish someone had been there when I was turned."

Tyler's dark eyes burned into her, like he was staring into her soul. "I think you had more reason than that to stay with me. Taking that big risk." He paused. "Then you ran when he kissed you."

_He's right...well, when it rains, it pours..._

At light speed, Caroline initiated the next kiss. Although surprised, Tyler immediately responded. She gently probed his tongue with hers as he knotted his fingers in her hair. His incredible warmth suffused her as he tightened his hold and pressed his body up against hers, forcibly knocking them into the door. She hit the back of her head on the glass screen but didn't care, injuries that would've hurt as a human didn't bother a vampire much if at all. Even so, she probably wouldn't have noticed any pain with the intensity of Tyler's kisses and hot touch.

He kissed her neck, softly then started to get a little rough as his arm slid around her waist and began to snake towards her left breast. She gasped out loud as his warm fingers grazed her erect nipple through her shirt. His teeth were dangerously close to her jugular but she couldn't recall the last time, if ever, that she had been this aroused.

A low growl emerged from him when she agilely moved over the growing hardness in his jeans, knowing damn well he'd want her to finish what she started. _She better do just that,_ Tyler thought to himself. Caroline broke away, staring into his lustful black eyes and realized she needed this as badly as he did.

She thought in turn, _Well, if I had to pick between this or a vervain martini, I think this would be a FAR better way to go!_

"Listen," she said softly. "My mom's going to be out patrolling all night. We'll...be pretty undisturbed here." He brightened at this piece of news. _Werewolf or not though, I'm way more scared of Sheriff Forbes ripping me a new asshole than any vamps or jocks named Matt_, he thought to himself with a satisfied smirk as Caroline gazed at him with a newfound sense of desire.

She'd barely unlocked the door and walked inside before Tyler madly embraced her and intensely kissed her again, his immersing warmth washing over her like feeling real sunlight again, not the protective shield her lapis ring gave her that let her safely see and walk in sunlight, but not feel it.

"I fucking love how your lips feel," he heavily sighed into her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe but being careful not to bite.

Caroline ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the back of his neck, as his strong hands explored her body. She moaned into his mouth when his hand found its way between her legs. Every nerve in her body was suddenly ablaze.

Remembering that she was equally matched with him in terms of brute strength but a lot faster, she pulled him off the ground and raced upstairs to her bedroom.

The lights were off, but plenty of silvery moonlight came in from the large windows. His gorgeous features were bathed in moonlight, his eyes shone like onyx. She could see the amusement on his face at the fact that she was able to lift him in one fell swoop, probably wondering what else she had in store for him. She was scared yet terribly excited and stimulated.

Tyler asserted his dominance this time and threw Caroline down on the bed, in a frenzied rush of kissing, groping, and limbs flying everywhere. She wanted to take charge, but he pinned her to the bed and shoved his tongue in her mouth. It was the single roughest and hottest experience she had ever had with a boy, and felt the wetness pool between her legs, every nerve aflame.

Barely able to move her arms since he had an iron grip on her wrists, she rubbed up against the immense hardness through his jeans with her thigh. He loosened his hold on her wrists he placed his hand over hers to show how he wanted to be stroked. She reveled in the feel of denim-encased stone-like flesh that she was suddenly dying to have inside her. She tightened her grip and he groaned, moving his hand up her thigh. _No human woman could possibly grip a man's cock that hard...and no vampire chick could do that to a human man without tearing it off. She'll never go back to Matt once I'm done with her._

"God I want you," Caroline softly moaned into Tyler's ear.

"Do you now?" His reply seemed a little less animalistic than she expected.

But then next thing she knew her jacket and shirt had made it somewhere across the room.

Although his touch was hot, his fingertips sent shivers down her spine as he caressed her bare, erect nipples as he lowly growled with pleasure. Moaning out loud, she wrapped her arms around his strong, broad shoulders as he replaced his caressing hand with his mouth. He licked and sucked, his tongue felt so hot against her ice-cold flesh. _I wonder how that's going to feel when he licks somewhere else._

Tyler was so mesmerized with what he was doing that Caroline pulled away and turned them over, pouncing back and holding him down, enjoying every second of the power struggle as he tried to resist her bonds. It made her recall the sense of exhilaration that she felt when she twisted his arm by the school bus. Exhilaration that was now becoming a frenzied desire.

With that, she ravenously tore at his pants and he seemed to love every second of it. His football jersey a thing of the past, he in turn frantically tried to tear her jeans off. He let her explore his body, as she kissed, stroked, and teased, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He resumed his position on top of her once they were totally naked.

It was a new and contrasting experience as Tyler held her, naked. She was cold but he was feverishly hot, soft where he was hard. More gently this time, Caroline kissed him as he ran his hand up her leg, touching where she needed him the most, pushing his fingers inside. She whimpered with desire as he simultaneously stroked that very sensitive button, a sensation that was totally heightened after becoming a vampire. He seemed pleased with her responsiveness.

Tyler buried his face in the nape of her neck, kissing extremely hard as though he was going to bite. Caroline was utterly turned on at the stimulation and the danger. As he kissed her collarbone she moved her hand to give him a jerk, but he beat her to the punch. Slowly, he teased her by rubbing the tip of his rock-hard member against her wetness. He deeply groaned when she instead stroked his swollen balls. This continued until she thought she might die of anticipation.

"Please...just fuck me already," she begged.

Caroline could tell she had won and that Tyler clearly wasn't going to argue with her. He wanted and needed this just as badly as she did.

With that, there was the short, sharp shock of his penetration. It was a little painful but she felt much pleasure could be derived from it. He was so warm and hard, and all of the contrasts turned her on to no end and heightened all of the sensations. They shared another intense kiss as his hot hands caressed every inch of her freezing cold body.

Once she could feel him fully inside of her, she wrapped her legs around him to lock him where she wanted him, as his searing body thrust into hers over and over again. She wildly bucked her hips up against his in perfect rhythm, screaming his name when he pushed into her so deeply that she felt a totally unfamiliar sensation from within. It was pleasure unlike anything she ever felt before, and she accidentally tore off a piece of the bed's headboard in response.

Caroline dug her nails into Tyler's strong back as he kept thrusting so deep inside, frantically moaning as he growled and groaned in abject pleasure. The same sensation repeated itself and it caused her to scratch him so hard that she drew blood, which made her slightly thirsty and her fangs extended to bite him. After all in the old world, vampire feeding often had sexual elements to it.

Although she wasn't entirely sure if one could feed off werewolves like they did off humans.

"You bite, I bite," he growled. _As fucking hot as that sounds had we been human_, he thought to himself.

_Damn it, I WANT you to bite me but I don't want to die, _Caroline frustratedly mused.

With that, Tyler grabbed her wrists and practically cuffed her up against the headboard, as he pounded away and she returned each of his thrusts despite wanting to dig her nails into his back again to beckon him in deeper. She screamed out in both pleasure and pain as his vise-like grip nearly broke her wrist and it was clear that he wanted to keep fucking providing she didn't claw his back.

"Just let go of my wrist for fuck's sake! I promise I won't bite."

Tyler relented and tore off the rest of the headboard. More softly this time, stimulated her swollen button which made her cry out. Caroline tightly embraced him sans nails and directed how she wanted to be pleasured, never wanting the moment to end.

He kept furiously delving into her until she could barely take it anymore and she could tell he was close to climaxing because his labored breathing got even heavier and his other hand tore off a piece of the mattress.

She smiled. "Strong guys always got me hot."

"I'll assume I got you the hottest, eh? Now come with me..."

The final thrusts got faster and faster, his grunting and groaning equated by her moaning and panting, and he finished off with a long shudder as she could feel him release inside of her. He in turn felt the vibration as she writhed beneath him in her own orgasm...the first time a man made her have a real one.

Sweaty despite her innate freeze, Caroline laid beside Tyler in her now totally destroyed bed as they both caught their breath. He kissed her passionately and stroked her hair which was now considerably tangled.

"So was I that good?"

"Yes. You were incredible." She curled up against his chest as he pulled up the covers, bathing in his warmth.

"And they say that vampires are the long-time enemy of werewolves..." he sighed as she caressed his chest. "How the hell can someone who's been there for me that much and made me feel so good possibly be my enemy?" he mused.

"Sometimes opposites just attract," she replied.

Tyler deeply exhaled. "How would you feel if I told you that you're probably the only woman who could love me for what I am?"

_If I had still a heart, it would be skipping a beat right now._ "That you might be a difficult person to love. But that if every time is going to be like tonight, it would be totally worth it."

The moonlight bounced off his sculpted smile. "That could be arranged."


End file.
